1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is directed to a class of substituted thiazolidinones. More specifically, the instant invention is directed to a class of substituted thiazolidinones useful as plant growth regulants.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The importance of plant growth regulants in agriculture has grown in importance over the past few years. The applications to which plant growth regulants are now put includes dwarfing, cessation of terminal growth, inhibition of axillary and intercalary growth, yield increase and the like. These applications have increased useful production of economically important crops and have, in addition, greatly improved the appearance, without the requirement of difficult and expensive manual labor, of ornamental plants.
Thiazolidinone derivatives are known in the prior art. However, there is no prior art disclosing compounds having a unique structure which provides effective plant growth regulation in combination with low phytotoxicity. That is, preferred plant growth regulants retard undesirable plant growth without damaging the plant organism. The substituted thiazolidinones of the prior art usually claim pesticidal properties. Some such compounds are said to have plant growth regulant functionality. However, these compounds do not provide the excellent plant growth regulation desired in combination with low plant phytotoxicity.